


Make It Up

by heart_of_glass



Series: Rosemary Month 2017 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Rosemary Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_of_glass/pseuds/heart_of_glass
Summary: Rose is a slob and Kanaya is Trying





	Make It Up

**Author's Note:**

> day five prompt: makeover
> 
> woooo more extremely short fluff

Rose is laying in bed, watching Kanaya take off her makeup, when the idea comes to her.

“Honey, you know what we should do?”

Kanaya raises an eyebrow.

“We should do each others’ makeup.”

She stops, considers for a moment, and agrees. And they get to work. Rose hauls her mess of makeup supplies out of the drawer onto the floor, and Kanaya follows suit more neatly. She drags her wife onto the floor with her and they situate themselves cross legged facing each other.

“I’ll go first, if you don’t mind. Mine should be similar enough to yours that this won’t be too much of a challenge,” Kanaya speaks up, and Rose doesn’t answer, just waits.

Kanaya spends at least five minutes sorting through the mess of broken brushes and old palettes that have found their way into her horde of makeup supplies, but eventually finds the products Rose uses most of the time, and proceeds to apply all of it completely wrong.

“Blush doesn’t go on first, Kanaya,” she corrects, wondering at the small differences she’s still finding, after years and years of being with an alien. 

“Then when does it go on? On Alternia it’s used to change the hue of one’s skin tone to mask your hemotype, but I can’t imagine there’s something similar to that for your species.”

Rose corrects her, and by the time they’ve wrapped back around from that tangent to doing each other’s makeup again, Kanaya’s eyes are closing and she keeps leaning toward Rose subconsciously, trying to snuggle up next to her. Rose decides to take pity on her and put the makeup on hold.

“Why don’t we go to bed, dear.”

“But you wanted to do makeup, and you haven’t even gotten to do it to me.” When she’s this tired, Kanaya is whiny, and Rose would relish these moments if it didn’t mean she would be irritable and tired the next day. So she maneuvers the both of them toward the bed, ignoring Kanaya’s protests. Rose wipes the half completed makeup off her face and joins Kanaya under the blankets, leaving the piles of makeup for her future self to deal with. Right now she has a wife to cuddle.


End file.
